Just That
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Somebody needs someone to talk to. Someone comes to the rescue but unfortunately.. somebody's for somebody else. (KoshSen)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Random ficcie XD Just thought I'd make one before the three days of hell (periodical exams) --grunt--

Pairing: SenKoshSen (with slight SenRu implications)

**Just That**

(-----------------------------------------------------)

_**!- Koshino Hiroaki's POV -!**_

Ring, ring.

The goddamn phone's rings are gonna kill me. Oh just fuck off, whoever you are.

Ring, ring, ring, ring..

Oh god.

"Hello..?"

"Kosh!"

"Akira..?"

"Gomen ne, Koshy. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Can't we talk later? It's 5:00 in the morning, for goodness' sake.."

"Mou.. Can we meet up at the court? Please?"

"Now?"

"Yah."

I grunted. I had no other choice anyway. He needed someone and he asked my help. I don't know why, but I just couldn't say 'no' to any of his dumb, idiotic, stupid -- yet _cute --_ pleas.

"Kosh?"

"Hm..?"

"Will you come? Please?"

Grunt. "Fine."

"Yay. Thanks. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up. I put on some decent clothes and I grabbed my jacket to protect myself from the morning chill. I brushed my hand through my hair as to 'fix' it from its formerly messed up look. I walked calmly heading to the park, hoping to see Akira sitting on one of the benches.

And there he was, indeed seated on a bench, as I have pictured. He held his head low staring at his feet. What the heck is wrong with him?

I sat down beside him and I placed my consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Problem?"

"Kosh..!"

"Spill."

"Well, you see.."

"I said, SPILL."

"He dumped me."

What?

the?

fuck?

My eyes widened in shock.

"_He's _a_ HE? _And _he_ dumped you?"

"Yeah.."

"And who might be this _he?_"

"Rukawa-kun.."

What?

the?

fuck?

My insides blew up into tidbits. I knew Akira had fancied that arrogant block of ice since the moment they met, but I never expected that the 'like' he was feeling for the super rookie, would turn into 'love'.

My string of thoughts got cut off when he spoke once again after the long silence between us.

"Kosh?"

"What?"

"I feel crushed, sliced, demolished, torn, cubed--.."

"Stop it, Akira. I get the picture."

"What should I do?"

For the first time that day, I took my eyes off him and gazed at our surroundings instead. All I saw was the court that laid out infront of us and the trees surrounding us, providing us shade from the heat of the early morning sun. I shifted a little and my eyes landed on _his-- _staring at me.

I felt a rush of red stain my cheeks. I was about to tell him something. A piece of advice, or whatever word/s would come out of my lips.

Which were now on his.

What?

the?

fuck?

He fuckin' kissed me. Why? I don't know. He just did.

After that short kiss, we pulled away from each other. My eyes showed endless hints of consfusion, and so did his.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"For the kiss."

"..." I decided not to reply.

"It was because.. I thought you were Rukawa-kun. For a split second, I thought he was you. Haha. Silly of me, ne? Just consider that as a friendly kiss of gratitude from yer best friend."

He smiled.

My heart broke in two.

I thought he kissed me because he had read my mind. I thought he kissed me because he already knew the aching fact that _he_ was the one who's been dwelling in my pained heart for almost a year now.

I forced a smile on my quivering lips.

"Just.. move on, Akira."

"I can't Kosh. I already tried. Rukawa-kun is just.. you know.. different."

I just nodded as my heart broke still into smaller pieces.

_'Just consider that as a friendly kiss of gratitude from yer best friend.'_

He was right. We're best friends. Period. End of story.

But I sure was glad for one thing.

I was glad because 'I love you' didn't escape my lips a while ago.

Otherwise, I'll probably be dead by now because of heartache.

Sigh.

The sun rose before us and the silence blended well with our surroundings.

The sun-- It will always rise after its setting.

It's like how Akira will always smile, whether the bastard dumps him or accepts him.

And as for me.. I'll always be his best friend.

Alywas.

And that's that.

Just that.

_**O w a r i :'(**_


End file.
